


Addicted To You, Toxic

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, kai is sweet ok!, kitten yong, ongoing so more tags before each chapter, sugar daddy kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Kai embarks on a new lifestyle with a stray cat hybrid, even if he doesn't really know anything about them. He's willing to do all he can to get Taeyong back on his feet, even if it means feelings will develop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i combine two things i thought i would never write! the most cliche thing to pair together, sugar daddy and hybrid au, goodness!!! i must say i am having very much fun!!!
> 
> And on a deeper note, a hybrid story — these things are typically always cute, hot, and sad! Sensitive topics include Taeyong’s bad past of dubcon, but nothing descriptive. Also, to clarity, Kai is in no way taking advantage of him throughout the relationship. They build a trust between each other from beginning to end. Do enjoy the reading journey of my first hybrid short story!

Kai's schedule is less chaotic today. He finds on the way to pick up a craving from his favorite downtown milk tea shop, the one with cat shaped lighting fixtures and light bulb cups. He wants brewed tea with fried chicken and calamari so he can sit in his silky pajamas and binge watch a series with his blackout curtains blocking the afternoon sunshine.

Something makes Kai barrel through the scene uncontrollably, immediately swerving and slamming the breaks. Fortunately, nobody is behind him prior to exiting the freeway. He pulls over and exits out of his car, only to spot nothing on the path he takes. He usually wouldn't stop for a miniscule incident, but this doesn't feel all that tiny. He examines his front tire and bumper and that's when he spots a white collar, appearing ragged and torn up.

Glancing around, he spots a small body curled in a ball by the newspaper kiosk. He slowly makes his way in the direction of the shaking human. His body is vibrating like a tiny leaf in the high wind pinned down by the tip of a shoe. As he aims closer, the more he notices the person trying to hide. He figures they aren't just a person because nobody would hide the way they do. Anyone would run away, or they'd stand around and lurk as if they didn't cause a scene. He takes notice of what's in his hand, an overworn collar. Kai concludes this must be a stray or an unwanted cat-human hybrid. 

Kai sees him then. A pretty, pretty boy laying on his side with his ears pointing down and his tail curled and close in between his legs that are pressed to his knees. He shields himself with his red loose flannel, still shaking. He feels a change in the atmosphere. What had been concern and fear radiating from Kai becomes relief and happiness. There's a hint of excitement and thrill that comes when he makes eye contact with _ him_.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry,” Kai utters softly. He begins to extend his arms out for the mortified hybrid, slow and cautiously in order to prevent him from being alarmed. He adds, “I will protect you. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

The hybrid flinches and backs away further, as far as it gets to the point where he’s against the wall and it seems as if Kai is the bad one here, cornering the innocent kitten. 

He sighs and drops his hands down, not wanting to cause a scene if there were passerbys. He doesn’t want to give up yet. He looks vulnerable, in his eyes and his physical appearance. He barely has any meat clinging onto his bones from what Kai can see, collar bones popping out prominently and jaw so thin. His eyes are so pure and gentle, very welcoming. 

“I have warm milk and lots and lots of fuzzy pillows. They could be yours if you let me take you home.” Kai notes the way his eyes widen at the last statement. He tries again, “I won’t do anything. I want to help you before somebody does something very bad — whatever you may think about, we can prevent that. I’m not going to hurt you.”

The kitten hybrid loosens it’s shoulders and stands up hesitantly. His eyes are less defensive and afraid now as he nods slowly. Kai smiles at him and walks towards his car where he opens the passenger seat. He gets the seat belt over the hybrid and makes sure it locks securely before finding his place in the drivers side.

“I’m Kai. I don’t live too far from here, so I come here often. I never seen you before.”

It takes a few seconds for the hybrid to open up. Within time he replies, “I’m Taeyong. I recently got kicked out.”

Kai doesn’t ask why, he opts in telling him that he’ll feel safe at his new place.

"I am going to a shop, if you want to come, inside it," Kai announces as he drives, only two miles away from his destination.

"I can go outside?"

"Can you not? Weren't you just out."

Taeyong nods, and says, "Oh, right."

"I detect you are a stray since you said you were um, kicked out. Strict home? Would you like me to help you get back on your feet or should I donate you to… I am sorry, I am unsure what we really do with hybrids," Kai says honestly, trying his best to be thoughtful.

Kai has never owned a hybrid, nor has he ever really been this close to one. Some of his childhood friends had one, but he was never close to them to visit their houses so he'd just hear fun stories. From the news, he is aware of society's rascal attitude towards them. He's got a handful of co-worker friends who stand for hybrid rights, wanting them to be treated equally. He views them as kind of strange but he isn't opposed to them, and he has very little knowledge of what they're actually like, besides the given stereotypes. 

When he spotted Taeyong, he felt like there could have been a new spark in his lifestyle. Someone to care for, someone to fight for, someone to come home to everyday.

"I've been living on the street for two weeks. All my food supply ran out a few days ago. I haven't eaten since, so I am thankful for whatever you are willing to offer."

Taeyong is awfully polite, and from what Kai has heard, they're usually whiny and bratty. They often give tantrums or bad tempers. Maybe it's because they've only known each other for a few minutes. If he takes Taeyong under his care, he sort of senses he'd always be this way. There's obedience and sweetness that radiates from him.

Kai parallel parks and finds coins to pay the meter, but he doesn't seem to have anything besides his card since he practically only uses his card.

"I h-have spare change," Taeyong announces quietly.

"Oh, are you sure?"

Kai then shakes his head and takes the coins from Taeyong's hands, reminding himself that more than likely, Taeyong will stay with him. He'll have more than a few coins within the next few days, Kai will make sure of that.

"Come out," Kai insists.

Taeyong exits the car, clinging onto his tiny backpack that Kai did not notice earlier. It's a simple black leather backpack but looks terribly dirty. It makes him think about the collar that he will have to give back to Taeyong.

“I think we’ll have to make something at home that will fulfill you better.”

A car honks from across the road, making Taeyong skittish, burying his face into Kai’s chest. He pulls away immediately and puts his hands to his sides and looks down. 

“Hey,” Kai says softly, “It's alright.” 

Kai then pulls Taeyong’s hand and walks into the shop. He’s blown away that nobody he gets a few stares. It’s often that he sees hybrids in shops or grocery stores, or even some high end restaurants and name brand outlets. But he usually doesn’t see people staring because it’s so often to have them as a pet or friend hybrid. He thinks it’s because Taeyong looks a little bit disheveled, compared to himself in a smooth suit, and they’re getting a little too comfortable. It doesn’t stop him from holding his hand though.

“What will you have?” Kai leans in closely. 

“I don’t know. What can I have?”

Kai furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He asks, “Oh, are you allergic to something?”

“No. What am I allowed to have?”

“Anything,” Kai says. He tries not to frown too much. “Anything you want, it’s okay.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been granted the opportunity. Thank you so much, sir.”

Kai freezes, unsure how to decline him politely without sounding offended. He starts, “Uh, listen—”

“Hey, ready to order?” The worker calls out with a friendly tone. 

Taeyong shakes his hand to move, getting on his toes as he brings his mouth closer to Kai’s ear. He mumbles, “Kai, I want the one on display. The purple one with boba and jellies.”

Kai orders Taeyong’s taro drink and then his tea, then orders double the amount of food he planned to. He gets cajun season fries with that too because Taeyong seems like he’d like fries.

When they wait in the corner, Kai studies Taeyong’s appearance. He is very skinny but that doesn't make him unappealing. He’s very attractive for a stray, though it’s only been a few weeks anyways. He’s curious about his previous owner because Taeyong seems to be so fearful and hesitant. He seems to be under strict policies and only allows himself things if he receives approval. If things go well where Taeyong does want to be under his care, Kai is relieved that he isn’t a feisty brat like how his co-worker Chanyeol says about his son’s hybrid. Then again his is four whereas Taeyong looks nowhere over twenty.

“So are you from here?” Kai asks. “This city?”

“Oh, yes. I was born here with my mother and three others. I don’t know what happened to them, or her. I lost them when I was four.”

Kai squeezes his hand, barely realizing they’re still holding onto each other. 

“How old does this make you now?”

“Twenty one.”

Their order is ready before Kai could get anymore questions in.

Kai gathers the bag and hands Taeyong his drink, earning a very gently, “Thank you.”

On the drive home, Taeyong manages to talk a little bit more to Kai, which surprises him. He seemed so insecure earlier and felt as if he wasn’t allowed to speak. But now he’s going off about how the drink brings him memories and how he loves the interior but didn’t want to say so at the shop because he felt like it would be rude to talk about them. Kai tells him if he has good things to say, he should not worry about being afraid.

It takes ten minutes to get home, and it was the shortest drive he’s ever endured from the tea shop back home. It must be the amusement Taeyong fed him.

“My house is a bit of a mess, I haven’t had guests over in a bit,” Kai mentions. He actually hasn’t had a guest in over half a year, and chanyeol does not count.

“It’s okay. I am sure I have seen worse.”

So, Taeyong is social? Goes to places and enjoys himself? They _might_ be polar opposites.

Kai gives his keys to the valet, and introduces Taeyong to one of his favorite lobby greeters. He checks his mail, having nothing inside there, then guiding them up the elevator. It’s a bright white closed space with marble ground and a full body mirror with gold border. He gives Taeyong a one over from their reflection. He’s really attractive.

If he weren’t, he wonders if he’d still take him home. Kai is not like that, he’d help anybody nonetheless. He is strictly into men, but he’d help out a female hybrid as well. He’d help anyone.

“We’re on the thirty second floor, fourth room. You can’t get lost. There’s only twenty rooms up here. Thirty and above get complimentary room service. Whatever you want, they can make it if it’s on their menu. I usually feel guilty so I don’t ask. But if you want something, please.” Kai says before keying in his code. “I’ll let you know this inside, if you desire my support.”

Taeyong gasps when the door opens. To Kai, he does get overwhelmed with his living status every now and then but he doesn’t think he’s ever looked like a kid swarmed with sweets as Taeyong does. He looks so happy, so utterly amused.

“Living room.” Kai points to the space with a massive flat screen television above a charcoal grey shaded electric burner fireplace with two velvet couches. “Kitchen.” He averts his eyes to the left side of the open concept with plenty of kitchen counters and stainless steel appliances. “Two bedrooms in the same section and a bathroom. Then across is one more room and the laundry room. That room is my guest bedroom since it’s far from the others.”

Taeyong seems to be taking everything in slowly. He looks at Kai when he points at the dining table. Kai nods and Taeyong then places his cup on it. 

“It’s not messy at all,” Taeyong says while laughing.

Kai responds with a laugh as well, then adds, “Do you want to stay here? Indefinitely?” 

“Yes, please. I will work for it. I will.” 

Taeyong brushes off his flannel from his shoulders and presses his palms to Kai’s chest, fingers fumbling with the tie as he tries to undo it. Kai catches his wrists in his hands and frowns. He doesn’t want to believe this, he knows what is possibly going on but he refuses to think Taeyong _ would_. 

“What are you doing?”

“I will work for it,” Taeyong says firm and confidently. He starts pulling at Kai’s tie. 

Kai puts his hands down to his side and shakes his head. He says just as firm, “No, no, Taeyong not like that. We’ll find something.”

Taeyong’s expression screws into rejection and dismay. He looks almost hurt, and Kai regrets the stern tone.

“You don’t want… me?” 

“Not like that. Not in the way you think because you have to. Do you understand?”

“I think?”

Kai dismisses the conversation and pulls a chair for Taeyong to sit. He insists, “We’ll go over it a bit. For now, just snack a little. I’ll introduce you to your room and we will have a real dinner meal later.”

“Okay,” Taeyong says softly.

“Don’t worry about paying me back. We’ll figure something out. And nothing is wrong with you or your body. I just refuse to accept that as a form of payment. If it’s something you’re not _ understanding _, we can talk about it later. Just eat, please. You must be starving. I know it’s not the best meal right now, but do as I say.”

Kai slides the oily snacks in Taeyong’s direction and plays something on the television, talking into his remote to play a cartoon. He likes cartoons after work, especially when he’s having a light meal because it’s just relaxing. 

He looks at Taeyong to make sure he’s eating, but instead he spots the puppy-like boy with his jaw to the ground. He's a kitty, so maybe that's offense, Jongin considers with a small fit of laugher to himself.

“Yes? Something wrong?”

“You can talk to your remote?!”

“Modern technology. If I talk to that tablet there, she can turn off my lights and alarm my house. Yes.”

“Huh? Wow.” 

Taeyong begins to use the kabob stick to poke at one of the chicken pieces. He follows the way Kai bathes it in chili powder before dunking it into sweet and sour sauce. Kai makes sure to have a good look at Taeyong to see if he likes it, because he figures Taeyong has never eaten something this before. His eyes light up, and Kai feels satisfied.

Kai pushes the fries towards him and grabs his drink and pokes the straw right through it. 

“Oh, I didn’t know how to open it.”

“Never had boba tea before with a laminated cap?”

Taeyong frowns. “No, I don’t even know what these are. I’ve only drank shakes before. But it was very rare. I’m accustomed to water, milk, and juice boxes. But I haven’t anything besides water in a few months.”

Kai tries not to make his bitterness obvious. He’s aggravated at whoever made Taeyong go through harsh conditions and limitations. He’s not saying that Taeyong should of been treated daily with milk tea, but by the sound of everything, he seems to be deprived of a lot in this world. There is so much else that Taeyong must not know about.

“What are you watching?” Taeyong says when it’s been silent for too long with nothing but the show playing in the background.

“We Bare Bears. It’s about naked bears in the city. They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, I like the quiet white bear.”

“Ah, he’s Ice Bear. He is a bit of an introvert, but has a very good personality.” Kai grins at him, amused with their conversation that reminds him of the car ride where Taeyong passionately complimenting every detail of the shop.

There’s so much more Kai wants Taeyong to see. He can almost feel the newfound happiness that he will have every single day. He feels selfish to think that Taeyong will be a good responsibly for him, but he's always been too kind. It could finally be his time. It feels right because Taeyong came to him, or he found Taeyong. Somehow, they simply found each other. He needs to live with purpose, and he feels that Taeyong will be someone he can care for and support. He doesn’t like to admit how lonely it gets here, with only saying _ hi _ to the complimentary cleaning service every two weeks. He wants someone to have dinner with and talk aimlessly. He wants to say goodnight to somebody and wake up in the morning to tell them to have a nice day. He thinks Taeyong can give him all of that. He believes Taeyong deserves it as well. 

Kai gets straight to it. 

“You are sure about living with me?”

“I will try my best to support myself here. If you will have me,” Taeyong answers calm and composed.

“I want to make sure you get your shots and that you are legally filed as mine. I don’t really know how anything works but I’ll try my best. I won’t hold you hostage here. You can leave throughout the day whenever you want, but please tell me. If for any reason in the future… you want to leave completely, I’ll set you free, but only if you’re stable enough to find somewhere or somebody.”

Taeyong’s fat grin is cute and precious. His eyes curve into upside down crescents and his cheeks fill up hue face. He nods and bows endlessly as he says, “Thank you, sir. You’re much nicer than my last two owners.”

Kai is quick to correct him, “The sir isn’t necessary. And I don’t own you.”

“But—”

“You will call me Kai and we are roommates,” Kai responds sternly because if there’s anything he can do to make his reasoning be firm without a fight, it is to make it sound authoritative and sharp.

Taeyong stands up and starts pacing in a circle. His tail twitches and stands up alert. He begins to stand his ground and whine, “No, you don’t understand. I need a master. I need authority over me. You have to own me. Or else I belong to no one! I don’t want to have nobody!”

Kai puts his hands up in defense and points at the chair to which Taeyong falls back onto.When Taeyong settles, he replies, “Okay, okay. What happened with your first… _ master_? And your recent one? I want to know. I don’t want this term to affect you negatively. If I must be, I want to discuss ground rules, more in depth ones than what I just announced.”

“My first one was a sweet lady but she got sick and couldn’t take care of me anymore, I was with her for as long as I could remember. She sold me online when I was seventeen. She cared a lot and I used to email her until my most recent master found out and banned me from it. Telling me I didn’t need her anymore. He, I, he makes me terrified. I’ve been with him for two years, we had a _ different _ relationship. And only recently did I get kicked out because he was starting a family. I never knew he was—”

“That’s enough,” Kai snaps. He notices the way Taeyong flinches and how his ears drop. “I am sorry for starling you. I didn’t like the story.”

Taeyong pouts and Kai senses the sadness from his expression and the way his tail seems so stiff. He takes a deep breath before muttering, “Nobody likes it, so I stopped when people asked what I was doing by myself. I was petrified of you, of anyone like you. I wasn’t always so scared. But because of him, and because of the people on the street, I'm so scared."

“Okay, there, there." Kai leans close and pats Taeyong's shoulder awkwardly. He doesn't know how Taeyong feels about affection, he hopes to give him a whole lot if he can make Taeyong less afraid, more comfortable.

"Thank you for this." Taeyong looks around the house, trying not to cry.

Kai dismisses the appreciation and asks, "They didn’t do anything serious? Did they? People, strangers?”

Taeyong purses his lips out then grins. “No, I fought. I bit them, strangled them with my tail. Baekhee taught me true strength and defense when she was my master.”

“That’s a good kitty,” Kai says, and chest flutters at that somehow. He adds kindly, “I won’t be like your last owner.” 

“So you will be mine?”

Kai rubs the back of his neck before collecting his hands together and placing them on the table. “Ah yes, if it’s absolutely necessary.”

“I never called my last owner _ master_, if that’s what will make you feel better. I admit I was forced to call him sir. I only ever called Baekhee by her name. So I will obey if you only wish to be called Kai but I am thankful to have you as my master.”

Kai leans forward and shakes his hand. It’s a weird exchange because Taeyong doesn’t know what to do at first. He watches the way Taeyong’s ears perk up when their hands meet. 

Taeyong cranes his neck to the television after their conversation. He's so deeply invested he does not notice Kai getting up and carrying their snacks onto the coffee table. "Come here," Kai says as he pats a spot for Taeyong to get comfortable. He observes the way Taeyong skips over and gets onto his knees, pressing his cheek against the cushion until curling into himself. Kai fetches a knitted blanket from beneath the couch's drawer and drapes it over him.

"Won't you get a tummy ache from this?" Kai asks, referring to the way Taeyong lays and slurps his drink.

"Mpff," Taeyong groans as he shakes his head and buries himself deeper in between the pillows Kai places around him.

Kai likes the way Taeyong becomes soft and unguarded in his home, purely snug and at ease. He's taken care of his tense shoulders and is peaceful in his own little nest. Kai wants to keep spoiling him for the way his eyes crinkle with a little twinkle when the corner of his lips quirk up. He will treat him better compared to all his past owners for that, and because that is the way Kai is. There is always an urge to prove himself as the best, and he wants to be the best for Taeyong.

"Are you sleepy?" 

"Mmmm, I'm okay."

"I would like for you to bathe first before bed."

Kai barely notes how Taeyong didn't seem to much of a mess when he found him, besides his poor emotional state and fear. His hair is in knots and there's a bit of dirt on his face and neck but he doesn't smell unpleasant. He doesn't have a scent.

Taeyong's eyes widen and he sits up there and then like a branch that has been bent back only to swing into place forcefully. He shouts, "I don't want a bath, no!"

"Yes, yes you do. There's icky germs everywhere that we need to wash off."

"Anything but that." Taeyong hisses while he scratches his couch, squirming in place.

"Please? Pretty please, Taeyong?" Kai says softly, making the face he does when he tries to get Chanyeol to fetch him a coffee because his assistant is too busy with reviewing Kai's work. 

He inches closer to Taeyong, even if he's a bit afraid of getting his eyes mauled out, but he also knows Taeyong wouldn't do such a thing. He'd probably cry of guilt as soon as it happens.

"Fine! Fine!" Taeyong whines while crosses his arms and pokes his tongue out.

"Why are baths so hard? Did you have this much of a hard time in the past?"

"Because my owner threw me in cold water as a punishment!"

Kai frowns and places a hand on his lap. "Baths are fun and warm. I wouldn't do that."

"Okay, well, I haven't had a good bath since Baekhee. I groom myself," Taeyong says and that explains why he still seems so clean for the most part.

"I will keep you safe, remember? I won't do anything. There will be bubbles if you like them. If you obey, I will treat you with warm milk. You like that right? My friend's kitten loves it."

Taeyong gets up quickly, shimmying the blanket off his shoulders. He starts discarding his flannel and striping his shirt over his shoulders. Kai doesn't want to see whatever he is about to see — well, maybe he does, but he's not like that — so he gets a comment in before Taeyong could unzip his pants, "Hey, hey. Not here. I'll walk you into the bathroom."

"Oh, of course," Taeyong says shyly with scarlet cheeks.

Kai leads the way, entering into his master bedroom rather than the suite's shared one because he wants Taeyong's first bath in a long time to be a very good one. He has a massive tub capable of fitting three people with twelve power, even the water head from his shower stall reaches to the tub. He fumbles for a bottle of lavender spa soap in his towel closet and begins starting up the water and pouring a generous amount.

"How's the temperature?" Kai asks as he reaches for Taeyong's hand to touch the spout. 

"Oh, I like it a lot." 

Kai nods. He places a towel at the edge of the tub and points to where Taeyong can adjust the jacuzzi bubble settings, giving him a brief lesson. He dismisses himself, but not before telling Taeyong that he will be in the room waiting, with a cozy pair of pajamas for him.

_ Woah_. It was too easy to get Taeyong to listen to him. He will be a wonderful hybrid in his home, so obedient and understanding. He did throw a tiny fit, but it was bound to happen if he didn't like something. He admires the way Taeyong stood up for himself in that way.

Kai knows a few things like giving and taking, and repeating when it comes hybrids — most pets in general, but Kai doesn't want to offend the hybrids and put them in one entire category. He doesn't actually know how Taeyong feels about that, but he'll remember to sneak it into a conversation. He knows that Taeyong and most hybrids deserve incentives, but they also need demands and punishments in order to receive or else they will be spoiled and accustomed to treats and specialties. He will come up with discipline when he does, but he won't abuse his precious pet like someone. Kai wants to know who that bitch is, but he will wait for Taeyong to come around on his own. For now, he'll learn all about the things Taeyong wants him to know.

The closet adjacent to his bathroom is a massive space. It is its own room, flaunting all of Kai's expensive suits in a color coordinated manner on the left side, meanwhile his right side is a sloppy mess of casual shirts falling off their hangers and jeans that don't fit in their drawers. He requests the cleaning services to tidy up his formal clothes and sometimes shine his shoes, but feels as if its too much to put away a man's laundry. He does that himself too, when he can. 

Because it is _ Kai _ who puts away his fair clothes, he does not know where to locate simple pajama pants. He usually sleeps in his own boxers or the same three pajama sets, so he's unsure which drawer has them. He figures the bottom drawer should since he doesn't own too many and is thankful to find a nice plaid bottom. He grabs one of the already-falling-down plain tees for him. He tenses up wondering what bottoms his new cat wears, and… doesn't he need his tail to fit somewhere. 

_ Fuck _ , _ I am being rude and inconsiderate_.

"Kai?" 

From that, he turns around spotting Taeyong with a towel around his shoulders, fists curling it in front of his chest. 

"Yes?"

"My hands are too slippery to turn off the water. And I still have some bubbles on me." Taeyong looks down and pokes one on his chest.

Kai desperately tries not to look anywhere else because it feels wrong, so wrong. He is just smiling in response. What is he supposed to do? What the fuck is he going to do?

"Just get back in, and I will, _ um_, help you."

Taeyong nods his head gently and then Kai hears a splash. 

The towel is on the ground and Taeyong is submerged into the high rising water, covering the tip of his shoulders, with his chin barely above the surface. Kai chokes on his laugh while rushing over to turn off the stream. He's thankful all the bubbles shield him from anything he should not be seeing. 

"You okay?" Kai says, stifling his giggles by biting his bottom lip.

"It feels so nice but I think I am satisfied enough, Kai." 

Kai ignores the way Taeyong says it, soft and sweet. He never analyzes others too much, but because he needs to read his new hybrid's comfort, he thinks he's picking up on a bit too much now even if its been only a couple of hours.

"Just a second!" 

Kai puts his hands up and gets a hold of the shower head from the stall, and brings it to the tub. He goes back to turn on the water in a setting that he would use.

"It's warming up so don't worry, but we need to unplug the drain before we overflow."

He clicks one of buttons that begins to drain out the water slowly. He is quite afraid when Taeyong's body will eventually wash up, free of suds. Then again, this is _ his _ pet, he is Taeyong's rightful master and there should be nothing wrong with the way Kai sees him for the sake of taking care of him. He just hopes Taeyong won't get embarrassed. 

Taeyong wraps his arms around his body with his knees to his chest as Kai begins to spray Taeyong with water as soon as he deems the temperature to be likable. He dampens Taeyong's hair, carding his fingers throughout and giving it a good scrub, not really touching his ears yet because he doesn't know how much Taeyong would approve of it. He lets Taeyong hold the shower head for a moment to retrieve shampoo from his shower stall.

"Sorry, maybe we'll buy something you like tomorrow, along with some proper clothes because I'm afraid I don't have anything to suit your tail."

"I have some clothes in my backpack that are right for me. I think they will need a wash," Taeyong admits with a tiny smile.

Kai returns the smile. "Yes, for now you can wear my clothes while it'll be cleaned. But I would love to buy you new clothes."

"This is too much, Kai. I am already grateful."

"Don't worry. I take care of you now."

Kai braces his eyes to behold a nude cat hybrid when there is no more. Taeyong's skin is so smooth and pale, so fair and unblemished. He lets the water fall down Taeyong's hair, dripping down his shoulders and chest. Kai shuts everything off retrieves the towel, gesturing for him to stand up so he can wrap it around him.

“Your clothes are on the bed. Uh, the tail part, I'm unsure, though. Get dressed and then I’ll show you how the laundry works,” Kai mentions and points at the folded articles of clothing. 

Kai saunters into the kitchen where he pulls out lettuce, tomatoes, and fortunately he has thawing tilapia. Cats like fish, from what he knows. He plans to make a simple stir fry, so he begins dicing away with trap soul in the background.

Taeyong comes when he's getting everything to heat up together. He wouldn’t say he’s a wonderful cook but he’s good enough and Taeyong could enjoy it.

Kai's jaw drops when he sees how fresh and cute Taeyong looks in loose cotton and fluffy damp hair. The tangles are not entirely gone but leave a little shaggy look with little strands hanging over his forehead. He looks so gentle and fragile and Kai finds so much attraction in it. He feels uncomfortable for being slightly aroused over someone that is not even human.

"We'll have to buy you a comb too and your own robe," Kai says playfully.

Kai pulls out Taeyong's chair and tells him that it'll be done in a moment. He goes back to the counters where he plates their meal. It feels funny doing this because he doesn't usually have guests, so making a meal for other than himself makes him slightly embarrassed but also amused. He hopes to have dinners regularly with Taeyong, but this just means he will have to get home regularly, rather than staying back in the office to overwork.

"I hope you enjoy… I mean, its a coincidence that I have fish out because I heard somewhere that cats like fishes?"

Taeyong frowns. "I'm not a cat."

"Fuck, I am really sorry, Taeyong." Kai scrunches his face in disgust for saying something so stupid.

"Don't worry. We will learn from it. You never had a hybrid before? Have you? I assume because you didn't seem to excited for me to call you any authoritative names. And you wouldn't wash my ears. Are they horrifying to you?" 

"No! No, no, not at all. I just… didn't know if you wanted me to."

Taeyong leans close to Kai, craning his neck and exposing his cat ears. Kai assumes that Taeyong is giving him permission to touch it, so he does. His fingers gently press against his ears, earning a purr from Taeyong. It's soft and fluffy as he expected because _ obviously _ Kai has pet animals before. He does it a few more times before retracting his hand.

"Ah, that felt nice," Taeyong says happily with a bright grin and adds, "I am yours, Kai. You deserve to touch me."

"Yeah, okay," Kai responds timidly.

"I do not mind."

Kai sighs before commenting, "Right, but you need to know when something is not okay, alright? But you can trust that I will never do anything bad."

"And I know that. But I trust you. If I didn't want you to be my master, I would of ran away."

"Why me? Of anyone who may ask, why have you decided to come to me?"

"Milk, you offered lots and lots."

"You're kidding," Kai scoffs.

"No, I _ did _ like what you had to offer so kindly. If Baekhee taught me anything, it was how to defend myself by fighting and knowing what I want and not settling for anything less. Too bad she gave me to the wrong person after and I lost all I ever knew. But you reminded me of Baekhee."

"You're going to love it here, Taeyong," Kai says to hopefully end this conversation. 

Channeling a new topic, he begins to talk about whether Taeyong likes the dish or not, because he didn't really reply to Kai in the first place. Taeyong doesn't answer, still. He just scarfs it down faster than the fried snacks from earlier. Either he is very hungry or he's not as shy anymore. Either way, Kai considers he did something good, and allows Taeyong to finish eating without interruptions.

"It was wonderful, Kai."

Kai is always smug when he receives compliments, flashing a grin and a wink when he gets praised. But Taeyong makes him feel like a giddy little girl fawning over pets. Taeyong is cute and he is his pet. It's fine for Kai to act this way. 

When they're done, Taeyong offers to clean up and Kai lets him, knowing very well that Taeyong is actually a very sweet and helpful person but he would not hesitate to choke out Kai with his tail if were to decline. Instead, he turns on the television again and plays the same cartoon in the background while Taeyong watches it from the kitchen sink.

There's an office space in his home, he needs to get to work but for the sake of watching Taeyong on the first day, he decides to bring his laptop to the livingroom and sit with him. He decides to read his emails until he senses Taeyong's sleepiness, whenever that might be. Wow, there's so much to learn about him. His eating habits, his sleeping patterns, his likes and dislikes. Kai will get to know all of it and always be here.

"Kai?"

"Oh, yea?"

"My laundry." Taeyong gets his backpack from near the front door and begins to unzip it, revealing other pink and silver articles. 

This reminds Kai of something. "Oh, wait. I have your collar."

"Please, no." Taeyong whimpers. "I don't want it. I threw it away for a reason."

Kai furrows his eyebrows, disappointment given in his expression. He balls the item into his fist and hides it from Taeyong's sight. "Oh, would you like me to discard it?"

"Yes, please. Far far away from home. I do not want it."

Kai nods and pockets the collar and walks over to him. "Do you want me to buy you a new one?"

"Will you?"

"Yes, your my pet, aren't you."

"Oh! Yes!"

Kai flashes him a smile then guided him to the laundry room where he chucks all of Taeyong’s clothes in it. 

“You want to typically use warm water and depending on what type of clothing, that determines the spin power. How much soap is up to you,” Jongin announces as he clicks a few buttons here and there while making sure that taeyong is watching. 

When that round of business is done, he shows Taeyong the home’s bathroom features. What to do for warm and cold water for both the sink and shower. And how to click a button to raise the toilet seat. He doesn’t explain what the boude really is because that seems weird. Taeyong also said something about self cleanse, so.

Kai makes sure the temperature of the house is comfortable for taeyong, to which he adds that he’ll just use more blankets if he gets cold, already excited with the heavy comforters of Kai’s guest room. Kai manages to gather even more blankets, though none of them are as fluffy as he promised. He reminds himself that he’ll shop with Taeyong to get softer sheets and pillows soon. 

“I usually leave just during sunrise. And get home by five, so you will be a bit lonely but I trust you know how to use the remote. And if you’re hungry and nothing looks good in the fridge, the drawer farthest from the fridge has a menu and how to order.” 

Kai raises the blankets over Taeyong’s shoulders, barely exposing his neck and chin. He pats the bed and gets up, then stands by the doorway, giving him a slight nod.

“Oh, okay. Goodnight, Kai. Thank you, again. For everything.”

“Sleep well, Taeyong.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 17 19  
6kwc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiling time :)

Kai didn’t mention something a bit important to Taeyong. He has a wide-eyed camera in the main hall, set to capturing any sensitive movement. It’s not on all the time, unless motion is detected. He’s not sure how often Taeyong will pass by in the main hall but the camera does reach half of the living room, so Kai might see him then. He decides not to tell him. 

How will he anyways?

Kai figures he’ll want to buy Taeyong a phone, or a tablet to communicate via emails — something like that. Whatever makes contacting him easy. 

Then again, Kai doesn’t need to have a control over Taeyong like that, even if he is his master. He doesn’t need to constantly ask Taeyong what he’s doing or if he’s eaten yet. But he feels like he should. 

If there’s an emergency, Kai left numerous phone numbers in the junk drawer and told him about the phone anyways. Taeyong is smart enough to figure it out. He hopes so.

There’s a knock on the matted door interrupting him from his thoughts, which is a good thing because Kai can stop himself from doubts and worry. 

“Come in.”

Chanyeol comes strutting in with an armful of stacked papers. He sets them on Kai’s desk and groans dramatically while bending over and holding his hip. 

“What?” Kai says lousely. 

“You need to look over those before submitting them. I already checked everything for errors or anything that will damage our line of business but you need to confirm that you approve before sending it out.” 

Kai clicks his tongue. “Ah, okay. Then after lunch I’m leaving and taking work with me.” 

“Wait, what? You never leave work early. You never leave work on time!”

“I’ve got something.”

“You’d put that on the schedule months in advance!”

Kai shakes his head. “Something sudden and urgent.”

“And you can’t care to tell me?” Chanyeol spits with no venom, he knows Chanyeol is just curious and silly. Kai shrugs in response and Chanyeol furthers on, “Fine! I’ll figure it out, young man! Have fun at lunch with  _ something urgent _ .”

Kai spends the remaining time going back to his research, developing new techniques and ideas to come up with better marketing. When his lunch time is on, he shoves all the papers into his backpack and makes a dramatic exit, deucing on Chanyeol and propping his sunglasses on his nose with a strut.

“We’ll talk, buddy!” Chanyeol calls— and  _ well _ , he says some more senseless things, but it gets less and less audible with every step he takes. 

By the time Kai is off the elevator, he slips into his car and makes a quick trip home. He did figure to visit a local bookstore to find books about raising hybrids, but the internet is more accessible and easier to find information than reading. Even if Kai is an intellectual who loves a good book and silent studying sessions, revising lines and lines after one another, reading and focusing on it is hard sometimes.

“Get up, we’re going out for lunch,” Kai announces the second he spots Taeyong laying on his stomach, watching the television. 

“Hm? It’s earlier than you said! I think. I usually use the sky as reference.” Taeyong raises his arms over his head and Kai shies away from the tiny patch of tummy visible.

“Yeah, well…” 

“Okay, anyways, what about lunch? Where? Hey, Kai. I don’t have clothes.”

Kai turns around and frowns as he responds, “The ones you washed yesterday?”

“You didn’t exactly dry them. They’re all wet! I put it out on the balcony though, so let’s check.”

Taeyong strides out the balcony patio while Kai removes his formal coat. He hears a shriek before Taeyong prances back in and shouts, “Kai, they’re not there!” 

“Well, they were wet they couldn’t just fly away,” Kai reasons with a hand on his hip. 

Taeyong pouts and looks over his shoulder. Dejectedly, he adds, “Maybe they fell.”

Kai wants to laugh at Taeyong’s silliness. He finds it endearing. And yet  _ so _ stupid. All he can really reply is a breathy, “Oh gosh.”

“It’s okay, I’ll wear this!” Taeyong looks down, making Kai notice his smooth, milky legs barely being covered by Kai’s night shirt. 

It makes Kai purse his lips out and scowl. He argues, “Nope. No you won’t. Well just give you a coat over my other tighter clothes. Or maybe loose, for your tail. I don’t know what you’d prefer.”

“Oh okay, Kai. Loose please! Also, can I get a brush? My hair is a little tangled. I should look presentable, yes?”

Kai hums and reaches for Taeyong’s wrist, dragging him into the bathroom where he opens the mirror cabinet and takes out a comb. “It’s all I have for now but like I said last night, we’ll buy you essentials. We'll do it after lunch.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Taeyong,” Kai says deep. 

“Oh, right,” Taeyong mutters. He then flashes a true grin and says, “I’m excited to spend a full day with you, Kai!” 

“Good boy.”

Taeyong squeals, then flinches and bites down so hard that his jaw becomes excessively prominent. His cheeks are suddenly so red as if he’s been holding his breath. 

“Is something wrong?”

“N-no, Kai.”

Kai squints. “Fine. But you can tell me anything.”

Just as Kai is exiting the restroom to get Taeyong some clothes, he hears announce something to him softly. But he can’t quite detect it. 

“Repeat that, Taeyong.”

“I said I like being called a good boy.”

That makes Kai turn around. He spots Taeyong with his hands folded together in a demure posture, looking down at the spotless, shiny stoneground. He doesn’t dare to meet Kai’s eyes. If Kai is being honest, that does something to him. He doesn’t know what. 

Kai takes slow steps to Taeyong and stares him down, studying his biggest feature in this moment — how he seems so calm but Kai senses his tenseness, how he’s so stiff and still. 

“Look at me.”

Taeyong raises his head immediately. 

“Good boy.”

Taeyong smiles at him then and begins walking out the bathroom after Kai.

The clothes that Kai offers are silly. They’re things he has not been accustomed to wearing in such a long time. But they fit, and they look good on Taeyong. So it’s not that silly after all. He does suit them anyways. A loose button down with ripped jeans, they both fit him. Though he has to wear a long, oversized coat to cover his tail.

“Kai, you don’t understand. It feels like I’m suffocating.”

“It’ll only be for a good hour before you get some new pants for your tail.”

Taeyong mumbles half heartedly, “Fine…” 

“An hour, I promise. You’ll be good right? You’ll wear them until we can find you something fitting,” Kai promises with a hand on his shoulder.

Taeyong nods but only for a short moment until he’s whining, “You don’t have a neighbor with a hybrid kitty?”

“I’m afraid not. I’m unsure about that.”

“Kai.”

“You’re not being a good boy,” Kai presses in a deep tone that he knows would make Taeyong shiver and submit.

“Kai!” Taeyong shouts then covers his mouth. He stomps towards the door and waits patiently then says, “Fine, fine. I’ll wear it.”

Kai notes they way he can see Taeyong’s tail lumped just below his spine before it casts down his body. It’s an awkward looking shape from behind. He’s certain that a hybrids tail should just flow downwards and now he feels bad for forcing Taeyong into an uncomfortable outfit. He absentmindedly comments, “Ah, I see why you are—“

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Kai decides. He’ll just go to the shops before lunch, but it’ll be Taeyong’s fault if they’re both starving.

“Okay, then I’m ready, let’s go.”

Kai mentally laughs at how Taeyong speaks to him in that way when just moments ago he was being timid, then uncooperative. Now he’s just demanding. Kai could get used to this. He’s actually fond of  _ his _ tempered little thing, though he does admit, maybe he does need to shape up his attitude that his old owner must of made him develop.

On their way to the car Kai simply thinks of the different things to look up for Taeyong that he misses his parking spot by two rows. They walk back and he hears Taeyong sighing. Kai doesn’t want to be raising a child in his household, he’ll really need to teach Taeyong to keep his whining to a minimum. He must think that Kai is too nice, compared to his last, and sure Kai is maybe like Baekhee. From what he assumes Baekhee was like some grandmother who gives their grandchild everything and over feeds them and puts too many layers on them. He won’t be too gentle because he doesn’t want to have a hybrid that scares the person of the house. He’s heard of those things before. He shivers. 

“I’m going over more ground rules as soon as I figure them out,” Kai announces once they’re on the main road. 

“Okay.”

“I’m not Baekhee. I’m not your devil master. I will be what I want, and different than both of them.”

“Yes.”

Kai glances over to Taeyong, spotting him sitting with his hands folded into his lap, staring straight obediently. He adds on, knowing that he has Taeyong’s dedicated, undivided attention, “That’s what I like to hear. When I said you’re free to do anything and tell me anything, it is true. But I will not have you complaining 24/7. I will not tolerate all those baby huffs or any tantrums you’ll throw later down the line. Got it? But then again, if there really is something, I trust you to be vocal about it.” 

“I understand and I respect this policy.”

“Yes. But don’t see me like this, not with so much dominance over you. I still want to be your roommate, your friend. Not just your owner. I know, I remember you need the authority though. I’m just trying to project the attitude I have at work with my associates, and maybe from what I’ve seen in the movies. Is it working? Is this like… owner like?”

Taeyong nods. “Yes. You’re not mean like him, but you’re not exactly sweet like Baekhee.”

“Hmm. Because I’m not either of them. Remember that.”

“Yes.”

“Anything else I should try with you?”

Surprisingly to Kai, Taeyong answers right away by saying, “I do like rewards. For being a good boy.”

Kai admits, “I thought of that yesterday, yes.”

“Please.”

“But that comes with punishments because we can't all have nice things can we?”

“No, no, please no.”

Kai sighs before he adjusts his seat belt and flickers his gaze on Taeyong for a moment. He emphasized slowly, “I’m not going to hurt you. But I can stop you from doing certain things.”

“Okay, maybe.”

“You don’t get a say in it. We can communicate, though, in what we can and cannot do. But it’s not fair for you to only receive incentives.”

Taeyong hums. “I understand, Kai.”

“Ah, good boy,” Kai says smugly. He lands a gentle hand on Taeyong’s lap as he announces, “We’re going to get your clothes now.”

“Oh! Thank you! Yes. This tail is  _ ugh _ !”

The shop is a place Kai likes to go to when he has to catch up on work. It’s formal and bright. Mostly people in suits and pretty dresses occupy the tables. He didn’t think before deciding where to go, on behalf of Taeyong, only knowing that it’s a block before the outdoor outlet. Nobody really takes hybrids here. He hopes they don’t notice with the way Taeyong’s tail is hidden. Then again, he does have the cutest perky ears.

When they get inside, he notices all of what he just thought about seconds ago. He mutters to Taeyong, “Shit, I’m really sorry about taking you here. It’s not unwelcoming for hybrids. It’s just rare for your kind to be present here.”

“It’s okay, Kai. I don’t get bothered by judgement.”

“Good for you, Taeyong.”

A waitress slips them gold plated menus, glass covering the entrees like a photo frame. Kai adjusts it in his hands to avoid the glare before opting in a simple entree of spinach dip and blue cheese with black chips. He settles it down and spots Taeyong with his jaw to the ground. 

“Should I should be concerned?”

“Kai, I don’t eat these things,” Taeyong mutters as he shrinks into his seat.

“Oh, like what?”

“Cheese and crackers and wine. What is this? I can’t even read some of them. Kai, don’t you have like chicken tenders, or noodles at home? I’ll wait for you to eat. I don’t really like anything.”

“Sorry, I forgot this is all new. But you will be ordering something since you’re going to have to get used to all of this.”

“Kai…”

“My house, my rules. Right? Want me to do something you don’t?”

“No,” Taeyong huffs. 

“Perfect. But don’t worry. We’ll find something for you, I promise.” 

Kai looks at the menu once more, spotting an array of appetizers that he is certain Taeyong will adapt to just fine. He quickly finds something for himself as well and decides not to drink on behalf of being the driver. He sets down his menu and stares at Taeyong who is pouting and scratching at the corner of the table. 

“Stop it. Not here.”

To Kai’s surprise, Taeyong halts immediately. 

“Hello, I am Johnny, I will be your server today! Can I start you off with appetizers?”

“Thank you. We will have salmon rillettes, lemon shrimp ceviche, and a prawn platter.” 

Jaehyun jots it all down and takes their drinks, even deciding to collect their full meal request, it being a small seafood platter of oysters and clams. Kai thinks that Taeyong will like it best because of the variety in there. Taeyong seems like a seafood person based off last night, and if Kai is being honest, he is just assuming because Taeyong is a cat.

Once he leaves Kai takes his phone out and slides it over to Taeyong. 

“This is a smart phone. I’ll be getting you one by the end of this week or so. We wouldn’t have time today because of all the paperwork they make us go through. With it, it does basically everything. You can call me for emergencies. Or not emergencies. Whatever you’d like.”

Taeyong's jaw drops before he's gasping, “Kai, this is all too much.”

“Anything for my pet.” Kai tenses up at his slip up. He is quick to add, “Is that okay if I call you that?”

“I like it, yes.” 

Kai's eyes linger on the expression that remains on Taeyong's face. Such a delicate, pretty red coat his cheeks. It suits him well. Even makes Kai determined to make it appear more often. He sits dainty in his velvet seat while he bites his lip and stares blankly at the table. Its all too much for Kai so he decides he no longer wants to stare. He's not supposed to be thinking any of these but it's been quite some time.

It's been awhile since he's been so infatuated with a pretty face. He’s brutally honest, admitting to himself that if he weren’t taking in Taeyong, he’d ravage him. If it were a situation where Taeyong were to give himself to Kai at a dim lit club way off in the exclusive corner, he’d have his way with him immediately. He’d advance. But Taeyong, as he is, cute and cherub, Kai wouldn’t dare lay a dirty finger on him.

The sounds of glass clinking against one another draws Kai’s attention back to surface. He observes the display of food in front of him and spots Taeyong licking his lips with a content hum. He even gives a soft thank you to Johnny before casting his eyes to Kai as if it’s for approval.

“Try whatever you like,” Kai insists.

"Uhm, yes, okay."

Taeyong reaches for an abalone from the platter and pokes it in various places before attempting to pry it open with his delicate fingers. He brings it to his mouth trying to claw at it as he chews. While its endearing to Kai, he reaches over the table to remove the shellfish from Taeyong and pry it open himself with a knife and fork. He hands it back over to Taeyong who has a wanderlust look in his eyes, entirely amused and giddy.

"Thank you, master," Taeyong comments politely. Kai responds with a pointed look, earning a quick, "I apologize, Kai." 

"Alright, eat up."

Kai opens numerous amounts of shellfish and sets it aside for Taeyong to take one by one. He plates shrimp and seafood salad onto a plate for him to access as well. When he's satisfied with how much he offered, he looks up to capture Taeyong indulging on the shrimp with the tail poking out of his lips as he slurps.

"Good?"

"Very," Taeyong responds with a mouth full.

Kai assumes he has other seafood filled in his cheeks, giving him that chubby cheek look that Kai wants to snap a photo of. He does it and when Taeyong hears the click, he shies away, looking down at his lap as his ears twitch.

"What did you like most?"

"I only ate the shrimps."

Kai tilts his head. "Oh, why?"

"You were opening up all of those, I didn't want to eat without you."

"Hm, I guess we can both take one and try it now. Please, take the abalone you grabbed earlier. I will have an oyster. Maybe you'd like the salad or dipping sauce. Try it."

Kai pokes the tip of his finger into the red dipping sauce and presses it against Taeyong's tongue, causing him to shudder and retract back from Kai. His eyes are screwed shut with his nose scrunched. Clearly, it's too sour for him. Kai laughs and manages to utter an apology when he catches his breath.

"So, no?"

"Of course not! That was  _ yuck _ ."

"Sorry, pet."

"It's okay."

Kai raises his hand to clink his shell with Taeyong's before picking the meat off it and taking it into his mouth. He hums in content from the taste as he watches Taeyong nibble on the piece of meat bit by bit. He seems to like it but he's too busy studying the texture in between his teeth.

"Good?"

"Yeah, but I like the shrimp more."

Kai nods and allows Taeyong to keep on eating while he picks on little things here and there. He minds himself as he looks through some emails, ignores Chanyeol's texts, and sips on his own glass of bubbly wine. He glances at Taeyong every now and then just to make sure he is not neglecting him, but it appears as if Taeyong gets embarrassed every time he is caught with shrimps in his mouth.

There is a moment that Kai catches Taeyong lick the back of his hand and Kai copies him just to prevent him from getting even shier. Kai looks around for a moment to detect whether people are staring at them, but there's no pair of eyes on them whatsoever.

"Dessert?"

Taeyong ponders for a moment before responding, "Do they have cake?"

"Do you like tiramisu?" 

"I don't know what that is."

To refrain from laughing, Kai simply shakes his head. "I'm sure you'll love it."

Kai flags down their waiter Johnny and requests for one of the tiramisu cake with extra cocoa powder on top and asks for the additional sliced strawberries. He thinks it tastes best to balance the chocolate with sourness from the fruit. When it arrives he gives Johnny his card and asks for an additional side of milk along whenever his card will be delivered back. 

“We should go now. A new collar and some new clothes, that’s what you want, pet?” 

“I do.”

“Great.” 

“But…”

Kai furrows his eyebrows. “Yes?”

“Still wanna eat my cake.”

“Take it.” Kai stands up and pauses to look around for a mere moment.

This isn’t the place for take out. It seems absurd to ask for leftovers at such a high end place. You either finish it or leave it. Kai decides to take the plate with him anyways and walk Taeyong out. They wouldn’t say anything. Besides, he left a great tip of gratitude for Johnny.

In the car, Kai drives cautiously while Taeyomg continues to enjoy his sweets. He cruises and thinks that Taeyong must love this most compared to anything he’s eaten all day because he can’t seem to stop purring and licking his fingers even though there is so much cake to still consume on the plate. He takes a personal note to fill up his pantry with sweet treats and highlight the desserts on their digital menu for Taeyong to spot easier.

Kai decides to start up a conversation to see whether Taeyong will interact at all. He asks, “Have anything in mind for a new collar? Color? Style? Texture?”

Taeyong shakes his head. As expected, Taeyong won’t respond because he thinks he doesn’t have a say, or because he’s too invested with his tiramisu. 

Kai tries to prod again, “Well how about texture first. Do you want leather, velvet, plastic? Maybe bejeweled?”

“Mmm, I dunno. But maybe a simple white band?”

“Alright. I’m sure when you see something you like, you’ll know.”

“Me, too.”

Kai leaves it as that and waits to get Taeyong on his feet upon their arrival at the outdoor outlet.

When they do get there, it’s a little over three and the lot is packed. Kai drives up to the valet and hands them his card and key before slipping out of his vehicle. A valet worker opens the door for Taeyong and when Kai looks over that man’s shoulder, he spots Taeyong with a look of confusion and cocoa powder coating his upper lip. 

“You’re free to exit the vehicle, sir,” their valet driver insists to Taeyong. 

Taeyong doesn’t respond, only looking around for Kai. Kai waves his hand as a signal for him to follow, so Taeyong does. 

“Look at you,” Kai mutters with an endearing grin. He thumbs Taeyong’s upper lip slipping it in between Taeyong's lip. “I don’t mind how you look, but sometimes it doesn’t hurt to look a bit more presentable. Got it?”

“Yes, sorry, Kai. I got carried away.”

“I understand.”

Kai retrieves his card from the valet booth while signing off a ticket and showing his identification. He intertwines his fingers with Taeyong and begins to walk. He thinks it’s pretty bold of himself to hold Taeyong’s hand so easily. Goodness, he slipped his fingers into Taeyong’s mouth twice in a single hour. He’s delirious and needs to remember his boundaries. He doesn’t know when it striked, this  _ thing _ for Taeyong, but he knows he gets over these things easily.

“I am not familiar with this shop, but I do know about it on behalf of a friend,” Kai mentions as he passes the outlet directory and seeks the south wing. “They’ve got very elegant collars, but also something simple that I think you’re looking for.” 

“Yes, simple is fine. It’s what I am accustomed to with Baekhee. But I just wish that you’d seek for something a bit valuable? Something that establishes me as yours.”

“Yeah, you’re saying I get to like it too?”

Taeyong nods. “Please. I would appreciate it if you value it as much as I do. I need you to like it too.”

“You like pleasing people?”

“Only my owners.”

Kai smirks to himself. He doesn’t have any intention of  _ anything _ . It’s just nice to take note of. He’ll remember it. Though in the end, he simply says, “Gotcha.”

Their destination is on the second floor, greeting them white massive white pillars and bright lights. The floor is a white and sparkly, appearing to entice Taeyong because he practically runs into it the shop and gapes at the ground, absorbing the shimmer. 

“Hello, welcome in. Please do not hesitate to let me know if you’re interested in anything!” The associate greets warmly and bows before retreating back to organizing off the racks.

The shop doesn’t run as shoe stores do, looking for what is desirable and then requesting a shoe size. What is available will be there, and maybe in the stockroom. Everything to present is sleek and posh, straightforward and accessible. Only if they have the right size. 

Kai looks to Taeyong and asks, “Do you know your measurements?” 

“Hm, no. With my last, he just adjusted it according to the holes.” 

Kai finds the associate and requests for a body proportions measuring tape. He refuses when she tries to lay a hand on him, promising her that he will ask her where to look when they find their proper size. When given the measuring tape, he carefully wraps it around Taeyong’s neck loosely, still pressing it against his skin and matching line with line, but not tugging on it. He returns the tape and seeks for help. 

They are guided to the front end of the room, having a commonly high population of hybrids with sizes like Taeyong’s neck presented in an easier location. Kai lets him wander around the abundance of racks and shelves that display various neck collars. 

“You had wanted simple. I think those are just leather,” Kai comments while pointing at the third shelf of collars against the wall. 

“Those are designer, Kai,” Taeyong says with a point. 

Kai ends up shrugging, remaining silent and lurking on his own. When he gets a fair distance from where Taeyong is looking, does he spot something that catches his eyes. This particular collar stands out amongst all, not just because of its glittery attraction, but because right away Kai knows it’s just the one for Taeyong. Its diamonds embedded on soft material wouldn’t be uncomfortable for Taeyong’s skin. Its light, neutral shade would suit Taeyong perfectly. This collar displays cute, obedient, spoiled, and  _ best _ . All that Kai sees in Taeyong and wants in his future. 

“Excuse me?” Kai asks the associate with the name tag, Irene.

“Yes? Have you found  _ the _ one?”

“Please, I have. It is inside the glass display. I would like to take a better look.”

Irene smiles happily and carefully retrieves the collar that Kai is eyeing. She tells him it’s actual high end authentic diamonds and comes with a special policy that offers cleaning every three months to maintain its shine and to protect diamonds from falling if they do. 

Kai takes it from her hands gently and raises it into the air, admiring its shine beneath the lights. It’s almost like the ground that they’re walking on that Taeyong happened to be so giddy about earlier. 

“Taeyong?” Kai calls out. “Pet? Where are you?”

“Here!” Taeyong’s voice echoes. 

Kai follows it again, calling him once more then spots Taeyong about to reach for a white braided collar from a loose rack on a display table. 

“Wait. I want to show you something,” Kai manages to say before Taeyong can touch the collar he is about to. “I like it. I think you would, too. I know you wanted simple, but this is so charming and I believe it would bring out the best in you.”

Kai raises his hand and presents the collar to Taeyong. He watches the way Taeyong’s eyes widen massively and how his lips part, aghast with the sight. In slow steps, he walks over to Kai as if he’s in a trance. Kai lays a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder and guides him to turn around and face the mirror. He places the collar around Taeyong’s neck and latches the silver belt. 

“How is it?”

“It’s beautiful. Kai, it’s so pretty. I like it a lot.” 

Suddenly, Kai hears a sniffle. Taeyong is sniffling. He looks at the mirror and catches Taeyong with glossy eyes. They’re even prettier as they catch all the light and glow from the entire shop. He instinctively wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist in a mechanism for comfort, then places a light kiss on the top of his head, right by his cat ears. 

“Okay?”

“I appreciate all of this so much. You have no,” Taeyong sobs and laughs at the same time, “idea how much this means to me.”

Kai directs Taeyong to the counter where they ring it up with Irene asking if he’d like to do monthly payments, but he declines and pays on the spot. Taeyong looks mortified and he’s about to tug off the collar but Kai places a hand on the back of his neck, halting him from doing so. He tells Taeyong not to worry about it and all Taeyong can do is shake his head. He’s already so obedient and Kai knows he’ll only get better and better eventually. 

They’re both really good for each other. 

But for the meantime after today, Kai has to remind himself where he stands with Taeyong. He is his owner, his rightful authoritative figure. He knows how to be firm with him and friendly. But he wants to find it in himself to stop being flirty. He knows it’s easy to do all of this. He’ll just have to get himself going to actually do it. 

Kai will treat him like the pet, and friend, and roommate that he will be. And that’ll be all. 

The moment they exit the collar shop, Taeyong tugs at Kai’s sleeve. Kai looks to Taeyong who’s slowing down his walking speed and looking up at him with concerned eyes.

“Are we getting some clothes now? I think that this is really enough.”

“Yes and no,” Kai responds. “I need to purchase you comfortable clothes. And again, I do not mind. You’re mine now, aren’t you? I will buy you whatever I like. Whatever  _ you _ like.”

“Ah, okay.” 

“Good boy.”

Taeyong’s cheeks redden. “Thank you.”

Kai lets him wander into whatever shop he wants, letting him throw anything into Kai’s hands as long as he promises that they fit and that he would wear it. While he follows Taeyong prancing around different stores, he catches a knack for what Taeyong’s style is. The more he knows, the easier it’ll be to help prepare Taeyong’s bedroom and anything else for future references. He likes gentle things like pastel and sheer, but another part of him is deeply into things resembling street art and chaos. 

With eight bags that feel like fifty pounds and two thousand dollars less, Kai and Taeyong walk out of the shopping center to find the sun setting. 

“Good day? Are you satisfied? You didn’t try anything on. I hope they’re all alright.”

“It’ll be okay. Sometimes I like tight clothes and sometimes I like them really loose. I made sure to check that I could wear any of these both ways.”

Kai nods kindly. “I look forward to seeing you in all of these.”

“Oh,” Taeyong laughs into his palm. “Thank you, but I don’t know where I’d go anyways.”

“That’s right. Don’t forget you can go anywhere as long as you let me know beforehand that you want to go out. Safety measures, you know.” 

“Well I was thinking…”

Kai raises an eyebrow for him to finish expressing his thoughts.

“I would like to attend school. Go back. What do you think about that? I know you probably won’t want me to go work a part time job, i feel like you wouldn’t. So, college?”

Taeyong is definitely correct. Kai would not need, not want him, to get a job that would make things a haste. He wouldn’t want him working anything that has to do with customer service where rude humans might overlook his abilities. He doesn’t even need Taeyong to work because he can cover both of their necessities and wants just fine. 

Kai concludes, “I want you to do anything you’d like. I think I would rather have you pursue an education while I work. You can help me if you feel like you need to, but only until I know you’re doing good with your studies. I can help you enroll sometime next week for a new seasonal semester?” 

Taeyong bounces while waiting for the valet driver, hopping as well as he can with all the bags in his hands. He drops them the moment the driver comes around and offers to get them into the car. 

“I’m so excited, Kai! I’ve always wanted to go to college! Kai, this is so thrilling.”

Kai simply nods. This is what it feels like to make someone happy? And the deeper result Kai finds is that it is making himself happy, too. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oct 17 19 was the first post  
this update is 02 23 20  
and eventually the gaps  
in between will reduce  
i promise

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?! I feel like I can offer weekly updates with at least 5k per update, but I am apart of like 9 fic zests currently so who knows... ))): please continue to look forward for me, and take care!!!
> 
> seek me, the writer! [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)
> 
> created 10082019  
revealed 10172019


End file.
